


Oni no Asashin

by LizzieAddamsTookAnAxe



Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Assassins, Black Comedy, Body Horror, Consentacles, Demons, Exophilia, F/F, F/M, Hell, Horror, Interspecies Sex, Martial Arts, Monsterfucking, Multi, Ninja, Oni, Other, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shinobi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, That's it, Womb Tattoo, Womb Tattoos, Worldbuilding, erotic martial arts, hentai-influenced, it's worldbuilding and monsterfucking, seriously there's lots of worldbuilding and monsterfucking, sexual combat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieAddamsTookAnAxe/pseuds/LizzieAddamsTookAnAxe
Summary: The Outer Black is a hideous patchwork dimension, composed of all the hells mankind has ever dreamed of, a place of dark miracles and black wonders, of unholy beauty and exquisite sadism.Enter Iyo, a half-Oni assassin of the infamous Flesh Lotus shinobi clan, masters of the sword, the bow, and the perverse sexual martial art known as Indo. Commanded by her clan head to bring forth 100 severed tentacles in a routine initiation ritual, she soon finds herself stumbling on to a plot that could threaten the fragile stability of all of Jigoku...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. After watching playthroughs of Ghost of Tsushima Legends and Sekiro, and reading internet erotic horror smut, a setting began brewing and boiling in my head.
> 
> Take one part horror hentai.
> 
> Add one measure of Dishonored.
> 
> Add a dash of historical and mythological research.
> 
> Throw in every weird monsterfucking fetish imaginable.
> 
> Stir, and then allow to simmer.

The world as you know it is false. It is a _lie_.

No, that is far too simple a description. The world as we know it, the mortal world, is certainly real, only a madman would deny this. The ears with which you hear me are real, the eyes with which you see me are real. The lie is not the world, although the Lie distorts your understanding of the world, distorts it so badly that you can barely claim to live in the real world while you labor under it.

The Lie runs thus: ‘Humankind comprehends the greater universe in which they dwell.’

Pah. Mortal arrogance.

Make no mistake, mortals know nothing, mean nothing. An American author once wrote, “We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far,” and this is the closest mankind has ever come to truly knowing their place in the universe. You are small, and blind, and surrounded by the unheard laughter of the Thirsting Gods. You are painfully young beings in an old universe, living in the shadow of histories you do not know and cannot comprehend, walking in the footsteps of races who were dust aeons before you came down from the trees, pulled about by strings you do not feel tugged by puppet masters you have no idea exist...

Ah, but I can see your eyes glazing over. I am boring you; forgive an old woman her ramblings. Some details, perhaps, to add context to my nihilistic ramblings.

‘ _Jigoku_ ’. Do you know the word? It is in the language of my people. Well, so to speak. ‘Hell,’ Westerners say it, I believe. ‘The Outer Darkness’, the Christian’s book so delightfully puts it, a place of wailing and gnashing of teeth. You Buddhists call it ‘ _Naraka_ ,’ and delude yourselves into thinking it a temporary place of necessary purification through suffering. Wise occultists, however, know it as the Outer Black, or the Makai . It is not a single realm, no, it is an ever-shifting patchwork of petty kingdoms and dread domains whose borders shift and writhe like serpents, whose geography is as fluid as quicksilver and far more maddening, ruled over by the Thirsting Gods, mysterious and alien beings of unimaginable age and unfathomable cruelty. 

What? ‘Why tell you these things’? La. Call it an old woman’s passing whim, what you mortals would call a random act of kindness. Surely, you would like to know more about where you are. Eh? What’s that? Oh, my dear, dear fool. Don’t you realize where you are? Let me enlighten you. 

Heh. ‘Enlighten.’

Over there- yes, where I’m pointing, follow my finger- through a small heavily-guarded pass in the mountains, you can currently find the eastern border of Jigoku , the hellish reflection of Japan, with it’s elegant thorned pagodas of sinner’s bone and black iron, with its markets full of merchants hawking bolts of jorogumo silk and human meat. There Lord Enma rules with an iron fist, commanding the most exquisitely inventive of torments. Such a gentleman, Lord Enma. Devilishly handsome, fiendishly clever, wickedly cultured, brutally sadistic- ah! The perfect man… makes an old demon’s heart tremble.

Travel far enough that way, across deserts of powdered obsidian and oceans of acid and river of blood and bile, and you’ll reach the Western Hell, with it’s princes and barons and presidents and demi-viscounts and ferocious legions and above all of them it’s lonely fallen lord, weeping bitterly on his burning throne. Such a maudlin place, really, with it’s frozen lake of tears and weeping king. A marvel no one’s overthrown him yet. Not far away you will find Hades, cold and lifeless, where shades beg in the gutters for a taste of warm blood to whet their throats, and the wicked are tormented most ironically indeed.

Journey farther, and you will find yet stranger afterlives, forgotten hells and purgatories of long-extinct peoples. The hells of Egypt, where demons walk on the ceilings and devour their own waste. The icy hells of the ancient Cro Magnon people, wolf-haunted and preyless, where fire will not burn and the mountains are made of the skulls of mammoths. The drowned hells of the Atlanteans, the cave-hells of the Neanderthals, the dark and writhing hells of peoples you don't even have names for.

Oh, but don't bother trying! Directions are meaningless in hell, borders fluid, time and space malleable. To make a reliable map of hell would require, oh, parchment made from the skin of a virginal shrine maiden strangled with the hair of an onryo, and ink refined from powdered demon's blood and Gu, painted with a brush of dragon bone and tenshi's eyelashes. It would have to be prepared by a cult of the Thirsting Gods beneath a rare conjunction of the triple moons. It would cost more than an soulsteelclad warship, and the act of drawing it would drive the cartographer quite mad. No, you cannot escape your fate.

We stand now in the border marches of Naraka, the deepest of the Buddhist hells, a place from which there is no redemption- oh, yes! What, did you think your deeds in life were so easily forgiven and forgotten, dear? Murdering an arhat, a fully-enlightened person, tsk tsk. Of all the sins in your faith, that was one of the three for which there can be no forgiveness, yes? And so sloppily too, over nothing more than a single bowl of soup. Ah, desperation drives mortals to such... unartistic sins. Especially ironic, I feel, since she would have given you the soup anyway, if you had only thought to ask. And you even starved to death a year later, didn't you? Hah! And eternity of damnation for a year of life! Such meaningless sins, such meaningless death! Fear not, though. Your sins will be accounted for here, unto the last drop of blood and inch of flayed flesh, over the next thousand million years or so...

Yes, yes. 

Welcome to Hell.

Eternity begins... _now_.


	2. Codex Infernal Excerpt I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Worldbuilding.
> 
> No sex, alas, but mentions thereof. The next chapter starts with some hot flesh-on-flesh action and will only get more sexual from there, I promise.

**Codex Infernal Excerpt** : Shinobi Clans of _Jigoku_

 _The demon-realm of_ Jigoku _is home to many clans of_ shinobi _(which roughly translates as ‘assassin,’ although a more literal translation of the rarely used full term ‘_ shinobi-no-mono’ _would be ‘one who hides, or endures,’) a majority of which are clans by blood, and consist entirely of members of the same family or small group of families. It is, of course, important to note that demons rarely reproduce given their immortal nature, and so the oldest of the clan members are not strictly speaking related by birth, as rather than being born they emerged fully-formed from the primordial shadows, joining together to form the associations and warrior bands that eventually became the modern clans._

 _Others are bound together solely by blood oaths and clan loyalty without the additional bonds of blood or marriage ties, functioning more akin to a trade guild than clan. Such ‘clans’ accept members of any race of_ akuma _or_ yokai, _even occasionally accepting exceptionally skilled and driven (and, of course, wicked) damned mortal souls into their ranks- as long as they are of Japanese extraction, of course. Rare indeed is the shinobi clan willing to adopt gaijin devils or mortals. The Yakuza of_ Jigoku _are, of course, another matter- but that is an issue for a separate entry._

 _The very names of the clans are chosen to strike terror into the hearts of their foes, invoke awe and respect in onlookers, instill unity and pride in the members of the clan, and attract the attention of (preferably rich) clients. Stalking Spider clan, Bonecrusher clan, Manflayer clan; the names recur again and again in the folk tales and courtly ballads of_ Jigoku. _Particularly (in)famous shinobi, or at least the carefully-curated personae that the clans credit for their most daring kills- for no clan of shinobi worthy of the name would advertise the identities of their members- become lesser folk heroes; some even having their own media franchises, with anime, manga, live action films, and video games based on their exploits._

 _One of the strangest of these clans by the standards of the mortal realm are the Flesh Lotus clan. One of the few mixed-race clans, they claim to have been founded by the oni Akuinkei (Evil Phallus) several thousand years ago from the members of his harem, male, female, and otherwise. Akuinkei taught (and still teaches; despite his age his still oversees advance_ Indo _classes from time to time, although a majority of the clan affairs are delegated to his Second, his eldest daughter) his descendants the mystical martial art of_ Indo _, or the Perverse Way, which instructs its practitioners in a multitude of erotic combat techniques. These techniques include but are not limited to extreme sexual stamina and intense orgasmic capacity, the ability to easily bear or sire hybrid offspring without outside magical or technomantic aid and to birth them quickly and easily, the ability to produce demonic pheromones capable of distracting their opponents with overpowering lust, and the ability to grant (or force upon) others mind-shattering sexual climaxes that are at their most extreme capable of entirely overwriting the victim’s personality with a mindset of complete sexual submission._

_Although Oni make up a majority of the Flesh Lotus clan, they happily accept outsiders who prove their worth by passing the same initiation trials as the clan-born. Such trials have varied considerably over the millennia, but always include demonstrations of combat skills, stealth expertise, sexual capacity, and extreme pain tolerance; as well as willingness to sacrifice for the clan._

_In honor of Akuinkei, non-Oni members of the Flesh Lotus wear bone-white Oni masks in public. The masks are often enchanted with spells of clear sight, life-force detection, or warded against mental influence and spiritual corruption- in as much as such a term can apply to_ akuma.

 _Other equipment borne by the_ shinobi _of the Flesh Lotus clan can include:_

 _Human skin charms, strips of cured flesh inscribed with demonic glyphs by the souls of damned Shinto priests in a perverse parody of Japanese_ ofuda _and_ omamori. _Such charms are worn dangling from the belt, and come in numerous different forms. Some may silence the_ shinobi _’s footsteps, others may cause their victims to dissolve into ash when killed, yet others may enhance other more powerful relics or inherent abilities possessed by the_ shinobi. _Such charms last only a year and day, after which they are returned to the temple where they were created and burned._

_Compound shortbows: Small yet powerful, these bows of black steel and dragonbone are capable of folding into a storage form the size of a textbook and back again at the flip of a switch, and are stored in a leather pouch worn at the small of the back. The arrows may be cursed, poisoned, or explosive._

_Katanas: Contrary to the image of the ninja in popular culture, the_ shinobi _of hell wield relatively traditional katanas rather than the almost-certainly fictional ninjato or shinobigatana. Relatively is, of course, the operative word- such blades are commonly forged of the black steel of hell and engraved with various mystic phrases along the blade in glowing red letters, and the_ tsuba _and_ kashira _, or handguard and butt-cap, can be decorated in rather nontraditional ways. Nevertheless, such blades would be quite recognizable to a historical mortal_ shinobi _or samurai._

 _Pistols: Far from the unornamented, brutal efficiency of modern mortal firearms, these pistols are ornately decorated creations of black metal and wood, lavishly engraved and often inlaid with carved panels of human bone or decorated with sharp thorn-like spines protruding from the barrel or butt. Similar in appearance to ancient wheel lock pistols, these pistols use a powder refined from imported Luciferian brimstone and dehydrated tears of those who have never loved to impart far greater kinetic force to their bullets than comparable gunpowder weapons, gaining a slight edge over even modern firearms, at the cost of recoil that would be impractical for mortals gunslingers. Such pistols are commonly single shot breech-loaders, but rare revolvers exist in spite of ferociously-enforced gun laws intended to maintain the supremacy of traditional combat. The last_ akuma _who attempted to import semiautomatic weaponry from the mortal realm is still serving his torture-penance._

 _Poisons: Ranging from the relatively mundane such as Chinese Gu and infernal bloodroot essence, to the more exotic poisons such as the_ Iormungandr _venom traded by the merchants of the Norse Dishonored Dead, poisons are a common tool of the_ shinobi, _albeit one that the Flesh Lotus have less use for than most._ Aphrodisiacs, _on the other hand, are a different matter entirely. The aphrodisiacs that the Flesh Lotus utilize are far too varied to be discussed here, but rest assured they are both numerous and fiendishly inventive._

Inmon: _Commonly considered to be merely a hentai trope and visual shorthand for sexual magic or extreme lewdness in the mortal world,_ inmon _(literally ‘lewd crest,’ often incorrectly translated into English as ‘womb tattoo’ or ‘sexual demon tattoo’) are a powerful form of sexual magic, taking the form of a tattoo-like mark on the wielder ( or victim)’s body. These markings are, in essence, the mystical equivalent of computer programs or apps; needless to say, the function of an_ inmon _is always sexual._ Inmon _are hardly unique to the Flesh Lotus clan, but they are acknowledged masters of their use, and among the few to use them to bestow purely beneficial sexual powers to the bearer, as opposed to the_ noroi, _or curses, the_ inmon _typically represent._

 _And, of course, the sexual martial art of_ Indo, _which will be covered in a later entry._


End file.
